


春风为何唤醒我

by Neverland_formine



Category: TF家族, 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverland_formine/pseuds/Neverland_formine
Summary: 可能需要阅读的预警：※cp包含亓说/横说，都有（比较破的）车描写，洁癖慎入※原创虚构背景，包含大量私设、二设※有underage sex情节提及
Relationships: 祺鑫 - Relationship, 马嘉祺/丁程鑫
Kudos: 16





	春风为何唤醒我

**Author's Note:**

> 可能需要阅读的预警：  
※cp包含亓说/横说，都有（比较破的）车描写，洁癖慎入  
※原创虚构背景，包含大量私设、二设  
※有underage sex情节提及

向横听见隔壁床掀被子的声音，林说一侧身悄无声息地站到了地上，向横却觉得整个房间好像都被他这一起身震得一颤，他忍不住出声问道：“林说，这么晚了，你去哪里？”

林说似乎没想到他醒着，愣了一下低声回道：“睡不着，我出去转转。”

向横没再问，任由林说披上外套走出了房间。

向横从床上坐起来，看着窗外的月光很倔强地透过蓝色窗帘渗进来。要是只有你睡不着就好了，他想。

向横当然知道林说出门去做什么，他去找简亓了。

向横三年多前进公司的时候，林说已经在这里待了好久，五年？或者六年？向横刚来没多久的时候问过林说，林说自己也不太记得，他咬着奶茶的吸管想了想，说我念小学五年级的时候就来啦，过几天开学我就高一了。

向横想起自己五年级的时候，还在吊儿郎当地背诵“自己的花是让别人看的”，同桌女孩子的发型刚从双马尾改成高马尾，他有时候就去揪一下，然后橡皮被生气的女孩子画成一团糟。跟隔壁班的男生打架，在老师办公室边听老师拍桌边互相瞪眼。后来几年也是这样。

中考完以后他跑去看自己要念的高中，结果被人拦住问他想不想做明星，又拐他来公司转悠，讲了一大通公司怎样捧出好多大明星例如年轻影帝程以清，向横却只被练习室里那个高挑劲瘦的背影吸引住，男生转过头来笑眼弯弯地跟向横身边的人打招呼。后来向横就讲，好的，我愿意来。

他看着专心致志吸杯底椰果的林说，好像明白了自己的花为什么要给别人看。

但我就不要养花了，他想，我要养一只小猫，把它藏在屋子里。

他想自己离目标最近的时候是那个盛夏的某个雷雨天，一响接一响的炸雷轰得人头皮灼烫。宋玄和达夏——两个比他们小一些的练习生——抱着枕头被子蹬蹬蹬跑进他和林说的宿舍，看见床上的向横的时候才想起林说已经不是一个人住了。

林说尴尬地站起身：“不好意思，两个弟弟怕打雷，以前都是来我这里睡的。要不我去他们房间陪他们吧。”

“林说。”向横拦住他，挪了挪身子让出了自己床的半个位置，理直气壮地说，“别走，我也害怕，我也是你弟弟嘛。”

说睁大眼睛，嘲笑他这么大了怎么还怕打雷的话在肚肠里滚了好几圈最后没有说出来，只是笑吟吟地回到自己床上，指挥向横到他旁边睡，又让两个弟弟去睡了向横的床。

他贴着向横的耳垂轻轻地讲：“好啦，陪你睡，向横弟弟。”

向横在后来才发现他觊觎的小猫漂亮如琥珀的眼睛里早就封藏好了另一个人，他们公司风头无两的头号大经纪人简亓，一个永远温和、淡漠又精明的男人。

你怎么会喜欢那样的人呢，向横扁扁嘴想，他笑起来丑死了。

简大经济手上带着程以清这样的顶级艺人，但偶尔心血来潮会来看看练习生部的小孩子。林说看向简亓的时候，漂亮的眼睛里全部是零零碎碎的闪亮，是一个少年人能给出的全部倾慕的具象体现。向横有一次在休息室听见林说压抑的呜咽声，才知道简亓怎么总会有这样的心血来潮。他沉默地站在休息室门口听，林说小小声的惊叫，简亓粗重的喘息声，身体撞击的脆响，和黏腻的水声。一丝烟气从门缝里钻出来绕着向横，又钻进他身体里，攀住他的心脏吸取养分，疯狂滋长到他的四肢百骸，把他整个人都揪住。

向横最终落荒而逃。

在他没有参与的岁月里，林说全身心地爱上一个人；而他爱上的，是出落在这样的爱里的林说，这样一个——在爱意里浸出明艳色彩、轻灵架构与温柔底版的林说。

两年前跟团出道以后，他们搬出公司的练习生宿舍，向横和林说在新房子里还是睡一间。好多个夜里，向横会听见林说悄悄起身出门，决然地闯进夜晚的风露里。他之前总是假装熟睡，但是今天——向横深吸一口气——但是今天太冷了。

如果林说在，听到他这样说，一定会睁大圆溜溜的眼睛，提高音调问他，屋里打着暖气怎么会冷，向横，你是不是发烧啦？然后凑过来用手背探他的额头和脸颊。他该怎么说？他总不能继续照心里想的那样说，不是，我只是想你抱抱我，抱一下就不冷了。

向横捞起手机，音量调到三格，外放录下来的林说唱歌。他去年末刚过成年生日，跟团体的巡回fanmeeting撞了日子。向横不大讲究这些，倒是林说觉得好委屈他，闷闷不乐好几天。当天在舞台上，还一遍又一遍在流程里插进去“大家一起祝向横十八岁生日快乐好不好”，搞得向横都不好意思起来——我收到啦，我收到啦，下面好多好多人的祝福，还有你的。后来下了台，钢筋架构间北风穿梭，把他的脸颊吹出一点红晕，他问林说，你干嘛呀，粉丝们都要被你闹烦了。

林说看着他笑：“我想要你的成年生日被祝福填满呀。向横向横向横！生日快乐！”

向横知道林说是一个很怕冷清的人，他十岁出头就成“钥匙儿童”，同差两岁的弟弟林东阳一起住一个大房子。林东阳初中去了寄宿制的国际学校念，开学前一天拉着哥哥哭鼻子，林说心里只有比他更难过。他被日积月累的难过搞出代偿心理投射给身边人，除了宝贝林东阳，还热衷于以兄长姿态关怀每一个被骗进公司的小鸡仔的心理健康。

向横摸摸鼻子：“那你再加送我一个礼物好不好。”

林说讲：“好呀，你说。”

向横笑出小虎牙：“上次我写的歌想让你跟我一起唱你不肯，我一直难过到现在！你录首歌补偿我。”

后来林说一脸茫然地被押进向横在团宿舍搭的简易录音棚，犹豫开口：“你真的要让我给你录首歌？我唱歌又不好听。”

向制作人已经准备好身兼录音师混音师等多职，摆弄着设备诚恳点头：“真的啊，好听的，快选歌。”他只能说到这里，反正林说一定会同意，他在心里喊：我听见你给简亓发唱歌语音了，只唱给一个人听的待遇，你不能只给他。

林说温柔青涩的歌声在夜晚房间展开。

你忘了吧所有的甜美的梦，他唱。

向横的呼吸变得有些粗重，琳琅的色卡流溢四散洇成满目疮痍，白色的蜜蜂在烟雾里嗡嗡飞行。他完成虔诚的祷告，用有些失焦的双眼盯住窗帘后面隐约的窗框，你在做什么呢，和简亓做爱吗，我在想你。

林说进门的时候简亓正坐在客厅的沙发上等他，看见他来也没有说话。林说走过去，看见茶几上一份精致请柬。他知道那是程以清的结婚仪式邀请函；程以清小简亓半岁，今年三十有三，同圈内女友走过五年甜蜜恋爱要踏入婚姻殿堂，再过几天就是跨年，婚礼日子定在新一年头个月。

人人都称赞的天作之合。

林说看了一眼面无表情的简亓，安静地在他腿边跪下，去解他的皮带和裤链。

林说还记得第一次试着给简亓口交的时候，简亓揉揉他软软的卷发说，不要了吧，你要上台唱歌的。林说讨好地笑，试一试嘛，不做深喉没关系的。做爱的时候，简亓总是收起春风和煦的标准商务笑容，纵容本性里的贪婪与暴戾因子，那一次却全程谦和如柳下惠。只因林说初次上道，技术实在过烂，心里想着嘴唇包住牙齿舌尖舔过铃口，实践起来却磕得简亓只能皱眉苦笑。

林说熟练地含住简亓的前端，灵活的唇舌和温湿的口腔极尽所能地安慰简亓，啪嗒啪嗒的口水声在客厅里清脆地响。简亓伸出手搭在林说脑后，任由最原始最真实的欢愉占据自己的躯壳。林说吞得很深，粗大的欲望抵住他的干呕，咽喉的括约肌条件反射地痉挛，很像是在向入侵者示好。

夜曲序幕切入末段，戛然而止。简亓发出无意识的满足喟叹，平复了一会儿呼吸，开口道：“你自己去准备一下吧，我在房间等你。”

林说走进房间的时候，简亓站在窗边，对着打开的一条缝隙吸烟。

他转过头关了灯，林说的眼睛在黑暗里闪出温柔光芒。林说和程以清长相上很有几分相像，最不像的是眼睛。

程以清和简亓相识于微，当年一起窝在只有换气窗的逼仄昏暗屋子里的时候，房间最亮是程以清漂亮眼睛，简亓用指尖描着那双眼睛轮廓，同程以清讲，我们一定会成功。程以清有一双很凛冽很激扬的眼睛，永远在讲少年意气，永远在讲决不服输。做了几年演员以后，他纯熟学会用眼睛讲别人的故事，但在简亓面前，依然亮着眼睛喊他简哥。最近一次交谈开头，程以清笑眼弯弯，不加掩饰的锋利光芒刺痛简亓：“简哥，我要结婚了。”

林说的眼睛是绝不伤人的，像夏季风吹过的大陆，温和湿润。简亓在他身上开拓的时候，恍惚会觉得自己不是在征服的游牧民族，而是在被包容的耕夫。他只学会给予，只学会爱，不知疲倦地爱，爱樱花、月亮和汗水。

林说脱掉衣服赤裸着跪坐在床上。简亓从衣帽架上拉过来一条领带做眼罩，在后脑系一个蝴蝶结遮住他眼睛。简亓取下衔在嘴里的烟头，看着林说光裸的身体，支离的骨架上覆上一层线条流畅却稍显干瘪的肌肉，肤色在黑暗里白得剔透。

他把烟头摁灭在林说左边大腿的内侧，跟另一边腿上的一颗痣一样位置。林说条件反射地要躲开，被简亓牢牢扣住膝弯。枯焦烟草熄灭，简亓把烟头移开，吻上黑红印记边缘，讲出来的话三俗又幼稚：“你是我的。”

林说没有回话，伸手摸索简亓的发旋，弯下腰低下头去亲吻他头顶。

简亓从大腿开始细碎地吻，一路到鼻尖，他摸摸覆盖在林说眼睛上的缎面料子，又讲一遍：“你是我的。”手伸到林说后面，满足地探到已经扩张得恰到好处的穴口，解开笔挺西装裤，扬起指挥棒引出慷慨正章。

林说第一次跟简亓上床的时候还很小。他发育得早，十四岁就发狠一样抽条，长到有简亓眉骨高，勾着简亓脖子说我们上床吧，简亓露出为难神色，说不行啊你还太小了。林说勾起嘴角，看穿简亓虚假面具，他说你想要的，你要我吧，我自愿的。

简亓当然想要。坊间谈起简亓，总说他一张精致面具长在脸上，笑起来弧度比优质偶像还要标准，私生活上洁身自好到匪夷所思，总之性冷淡和性功能障碍一定占一项，要么兼而有之。只有他自己知道在那么多个琐碎的漫漫长夜里，他如何想着一个人的样子自渎，发光的石头挂在天上，月亮在他心里，月光碎在手上。

别再装了，不是你自己诱骗他的吗，简亓修长指节抚上那张酷肖另一人的天真漂亮的脸，在心里唾骂自己，何必这样假惺惺呢。他抛下伪装，难得对别人展露出真诚一面，直至食髓知味。

少年顺从地打开双腿，挺起纤细的腰肢，牙齿咬住食指指节，仰起头来承受男人的进入。很疼。林说咬着骨节，不自觉纠起的眉峰被领带遮去。事实上这些年他很少在性事中获得原始的愉悦。他对自己的爱意拥有至诚的信任，唯一惶恐时刻是在好多次做爱高潮，他茫然望向简亓面容，看见连简亓都可以流露出这样不清明的神色，他不能不被自己的痛苦和清醒刺伤。我分明是真的爱他，林说无措地想。

简亓在林说失神的时候高潮射精，他有些贪恋那里的温暖热情，没有抽出埋在林说身体里的下身，怔愣着抱着林说躺在床上。

好像好多年前哪个冬天，出租屋的老旧暖风机大半夜闹罢工。简亓坐在床沿，拿着老虎钳螺丝刀对它做无用功，气恼得直敲机盖。程以清从后面揽住他，张口就是一团白气：“别修了简哥，睡吧。”他们贴在一起取暖，做梦，简亓说我们以后一定住上空调房，程以清笑，说住什么空调房，我一定让你赚大钱，我们以后去北京，有暖气。

简亓在北京二环的暖气房里抱紧林说，把额头埋在林说胸骨上的凹陷，他记得他跟程以清一起窝在被窝里看过的一部电影里，主角把这个位置称为海峡。海峡以占有者的名字命名，而他只是，曾在海峡停泊。

林说伸手去抚摸简亓潮湿的脸颊，哑着声音开口：“简哥……别难过了。至少……”

简亓停顿了一会儿，终于抬起头：“我知道，至少，他可以走入一段世俗的幸福，过成人人都羡慕的样子。”他放开林说，去床头柜上抓烟盒，被林说摸索着按住手：“别抽了，简哥，对身体不好。”

简亓无奈收手，百无聊赖地玩弄林说细软的额发。林说微微仰头：“简哥，让我看看你好吗。”简亓顿了顿，解开了遮住林说眼睛的领带。他看着那双纯稚明亮的眼睛，只觉自己的邪念与痛苦无所遁形。好几年，他甚至还没有问过林说，你为什么喜欢我呢？他不知道这样的问题对谁而言更残忍些。他凑过去亲了一下林说的眼角，开口说：“今晚……”

林说的手机不合时宜地振动起来。

林说带着抱歉神色支起身子，看一眼屏幕，清了清嗓子很快地接起来：“喂？向横？”

房间里太安静，简亓很清晰地听见林说手机里传来的人声：“林说，你去哪里了，怎么还没回来呀。”尾音拖长半个节拍，带着几分埋怨和委屈。

林说软着声音回他：“我马上就回来啦，这么迟了，你快点睡嘛。”

那边回：“那你快回来，我等你。”而后利落地挂了电话。

简亓轻笑出声：“查岗？”

林说不好意思地摸摸鼻子：“是我室友向横，简哥知道的。简哥刚才想说什么？”

简亓无所谓地点点头，道：“没什么，我说我送你回去吧，这么晚了不好打车。“

简亓在隐蔽处停下车，伸手帮林说整理好围巾，微笑同林说道别：“不下车送你了，注意安全，晚安。还有……”他手指末端扫过林说耳后，停顿了一下，继续说道：“如果下一次，或者之后哪一天，不愿意的话……你随时可以拒绝。”

林说愣了愣，握住简亓的手，摘下半边口罩，在简亓嘴角落下很轻一个吻，又红着耳朵尖戴回口罩，下车前最后跟简亓说：“我知道了。简哥，新年快乐，不要一直不开心。”

简亓用指节在方向盘上无意识地敲击，目送埋在黑色超长款羽绒服里的林说向宿舍走去，身形在柔和的暖黄灯光里显得影影绰绰。林说刷开门禁，转回头远远地向简亓小幅度挥了挥手，而后消失在门后。

原来新的一年又快要来了。

简亓待了一会儿，忍不住往衣兜里摸烟，最终却只在烟盒上摩挲了几下收回了手，调转车头绝尘而去。

他没来得及讲出的那句不太要紧的话，其实是：今晚就别走了，留下来陪我好吗，林说？

向横听见楼下大门传来轻微开门声，知道林说终于回来了。他在床上呆呆地躺着，问自己，他回来了，然后呢。

林说坐在二楼浴室的浴缸里冲澡，正回想着向横有些反常的举动，浴室门却猛然被人推开了。他向来容易受惊，吓得把花洒丢进了浴缸，忙不迭想去拿浴巾遮住身体，又打落了几样瓶瓶罐罐。向横无视这一场兵荒马乱，走过去抓住林说的手，居高临下地打量着林说一丝不挂的身体。

林说满脸羞红，恼怒地质问道：“向横，你干什么？”

向横反问他：“你去找简亓了？”

林说不由怔住，他知道向横绝不是一个愚钝的人，但再好的朋友之间，也总有不能也不必要戳破的秘密，他没想到向横会突然这样单刀直入。

他一瞬间失去了挣开向横的力气，任由向横以审判者的姿态钳制住他双手，简短回答：“是。”

他看着向横的视线不加遮掩地扫过自己的身体，扫过胸口的红痕、腰胯的淤青、大腿的伤痕。

“你别再去找他了。”向横调研完毕，得出结论，“他对你一点也不好。”

向横看他抿着嘴唇不说话，咬着牙继续发表看法：“简亓根本不喜欢你，只是喜欢跟你上床，因为你年轻漂亮又干净听话。你干嘛要为了这种人委屈自己？”

林说抬起头看着向横，很认真地说：“我知道啊，他不是好人，他也不喜欢我。”他第一次把这份汹涌澎湃的爱意讲给人听，被近乎失控的诉说欲挟制住：“可是我愿意啊，因为我喜欢他。我见到他的时候还很小，你知不知道，原来喜欢可以来得那么容易那么突然。看见他会心动，做梦梦见他会忘掉自己在做梦。其实我不喜欢跟他做爱，但如果我的身体可以给他片刻安慰……看见他会快乐，我就觉得，我也很快乐。”

少年人的第一场爱恋同第一次晨勃一样，带着属于身体本能的兴奋和冲动，来得那么突然，不可抗拒、不可否认又令人惶恐。当它成为一种习惯，甚至是习性，如果失去了它，要何以为继呢。

林说讲完以后，浴室里猛然静下来，只剩下水声。他看着向横，生出一种莫名的心虚，尽量放软声音问：“向横，我这样说，你能少烦恼一些吗——我是说，你不必要替我难过。”

向横一时失语，舔了舔嘴唇，终于放开林说的手，低声说道：“如果你坚持……但你要记住，无论发生什么，我都会站在你这一边。”

这是向横第二次同林说讲这样的话，第一次是在他们还都做练习生，在同一个高中念书的时候。假期向横跟着林说一同去寄宿学校看林东阳，却撞见林东阳被同学欺辱，林说一丢随身背包提起拳头迎了上去。向横瞠目结舌，一时不明白从没打过架的林说哪根筋搭错，他看一眼以弱柳扶风作为职业道德的林说，又看一眼身高已经超过一百八十公分、拥有中学校草标准的健康身材、同样大吃一惊又不知所措的东阳弟弟，迅速在脑海回顾一遍有些生疏了的打架技巧，挥拳也迎了上去。

两个挂了彩的人回公司挨了批评窝在杂物间写检讨的时候，林说很不好意思地讲：“对不起啊，我当时太冲动了，我想不用这种手段教训一下他们，他们不会服的，连累你了。”向横拍拍干巴巴的胸脯：“没关系，我以前也经常打架的。你不要不好意思，无论发生什么，我都会站在你这一边。”

他又提起这样的话，就像是自己要是觉得委屈，向横立马就能冲到简亓面前揍他一顿，林说哭笑不得地想。他知道向横还是对简亓怀有怨气，叹口气道：“谢谢你——但是向横，这是我自己的事情，与你无关。”

向横听见他这样说，心里的不甘更浓，像南方雨季乌云，层层叠叠避无可避。他再也不能忍住，扶着浴缸的边沿蹲下，仰视林说双眼：“有关系的。因为我喜欢你，林说，我喜欢你，所以，和我有关系的。”

向横终于把揉搓了太久的告白讲出来。他假想过很多告白的场景，要万事俱备恰到好处，他虔诚郑重，讲一句我喜欢你，但没有人教过他，爱情总是性起时难自抑。林说惊讶地看着他，没有说话。向横看着他澄澈明亮的眼睛，里面是不加掩饰的迷茫，觉得心里翻涌起没顶的绝望——我宁愿你骂我——他想，我宁愿你骂我，也不要这样陌生地看着我。就好像我的喜欢跟全天下那么多人对你的喜欢是一样的意义，而你要思考的只不过是怎样平和地拒绝我。

向横有些难堪地低下头，对着浴室的米色磨砂瓷砖开口：“对不起……你就当我什么也没讲过。”他不再看林说，转身离开了浴室。

新的一年终于来了。

开篇第三天晚上，林说要带着宋玄达夏去一个酒宴，向横有一个单人活动，正顶着宋玄达夏的愤怒目光感叹世风日下连未成年都要陪酒应酬，看见林说走过来，讪笑着出了门。

晚上结束活动回来的时候，助理跟他讲顺道也去把其他三个人接回来，向横点点头示意明白，手机里正好显示出宋玄的来电，他只当他们几个等急了，接起来就讲：“喂，我们马上就到了。”

回过来是宋玄带着哭腔的声音：“出事了，横哥，出事了，我们找不到林说了。”

酒过三巡，他们三个窝在角落说小话磨洋工，一杯酒突然递到宋玄面前：“弟弟，交个朋友？”宋玄愕然抬头，看见几个人已经围过来，其中好几个是颇有名望的圈内前辈，递酒给他的是个当红年轻演员，他茫然地往身边看，跟着他们的助理吴哥不知什么时候已经走开了。

林说站起来摆出标准笑容：“谢谢几位哥哥赏识，小玄还没有成年，不方便喝酒。”说完赶忙倒了杯橙汁塞在宋玄手里：“给几位哥哥敬一杯。”宋玄发觉林说似乎有些过度紧张，连忙乖乖地举起橙汁也摆出笑脸：“谢谢……”

他话说到一半就被打断，递酒的男人皱眉说：“圈里也待了几年了，未成年怎么就喝不得酒。”同来另一个颇有分量的导演笑笑说：“算啦算啦，不必跟小朋友一般见识。”他从同伴手里拿过酒杯举到林说面前：“你叫林说？是不是？你成年了，不如你替他喝吧。”

宋玄忍住抽噎跟向横说：“……之后那几个人还一直灌他酒，我和达夏拦也拦不住。后来他实在撑不住就说要去趟卫生间，结果走后好久没回来，过了一会儿那几个男人也走了。我们出去找阿说，结果找了好几层楼厕所也找不到他，打他电话已经关机了。只找到吴哥，他也不知道阿说去哪了。”

向横听完，心跳一下重了起来，他勉强平静地问：“你们有没有问问其他认识的朋友有没有看见他？”

宋玄很快回他：“我跟达夏到处都问了，都说没见到。我们也问了附近的服务员，也没问到什么。”

向横问：“你说的那几个男人……有谁？”

向横听完宋玄报的那几个名字，只觉浑身僵硬，百子炮在脑子里接连不断地炸开，额上伸出细密汗水。宋玄达夏还小一些，向横对这几个名字熟悉得很——跟宋玄达夏那种“媒体里和活动里会遇见的前辈”的熟悉不同，他知道这几个人在圈内向来是以势压人的玩咖。前两年有一个新闻，讲一个年轻女演员赤身裸体从某酒店十八楼跳下来丧命，引起舆论轰动。警方后来给的通报，只说是溜冰溜大了迷迷糊糊跳下去了。但圈内一直风传跟那几个人有关系。

向横崩溃地骂了一句脏话，催促助理把车开快点，又问宋玄：“你知道他们去哪儿了吗？”

宋玄吸吸鼻子回忆道：“他们走之前，有人给他们递了张房卡。好像就是这个酒店七楼的休息室。”

向横咬紧牙根抛出一句马上就到，挂了电话，又催助理再开快些。

到了酒店门口，向横拉开车后备箱，翻出一把羊角锤，用外套遮一遮直向楼上奔去。

几个男人歪歪斜斜地坐在沙发上，饶有兴致地观赏着躺在地毯上的少年。少年身上不着一缕，春光尽显，双手被一副手铐反铐在背后，脸上戴着一副口枷，正被两个人按着做灌肠。他酒精上脸，苍白脸色里透出酡红，纤长浓密的睫羽颤抖着，咽不下去的口水同被刺激出来的汗水泪水混了一脸。那导演啧啧赞叹：“真是个尤物，肏起来一定爽极了。这种货色，我看不加料也太可惜了。现在也不敢玩太大了，就加六号吧。”

几个人哈哈大笑：“六号还不算大，你也就是不敢溜冰。”很快有人从包里取出药瓶和针管，取完药液，按住少年的手臂注射了进去。

灌肠做完，那导演边解皮带边笑道：“六号起效实在太慢了，哥几个留着消受，我先上了。”他拿起一个白酒瓶倒插进少年后穴转动着算作扩张，少年痛得整个身体蜷缩起来，发出难耐的呻吟。

向横飞奔到七楼休息室门口，强自镇定下来，敲了敲门。里面有人拉开门，向横就听见连声痛叫——那是他再熟悉不过的一把声音。他眼眶不受抑制地酸胀起来，一手举着手机，一手对着开门人的手飞快砸了一锤，趁其不备拱进了房间，飞奔到林说身边，踹开那个愣住的导演，扔了锤子脱下外套把形状凄惨的林说裹起来扛在肩上往门口跑。

一个高大魁梧的男人抢在向横面前关上门堵在了门口，一棍子打落了向横手上的手机，请示的眼神向室内几个人看去。

向横也转过身，看着几人冷声说道：“我开的不是录像，是视频通话。我敢来这里，当然也有人敢把屏录发出去，几位看看值不值当为我们赔上半辈子声名呢？”

几人脸色微变，但很快一个人冷哼一声：“真是个天真小子，以为一个视频真能把我们怎么样？我倒是看你要赔上下半辈子。”

向横知道以他们一行人的势力，压下一个视频确实不是难事，他瞟一眼背后的高壮男人，又看了看沙发上好整以暇看着他的几个人，咬牙说道：“反正我是个一无是处的坏小子，你们有本事尽管来找我麻烦，我奉陪到底。”

一人阴恻恻说到：“我看现在你就……”

一声碎裂的脆响突然在室内响起，是林说一酒瓶子砸在了拦在门口的保镖头上，所有人都不由一怔，向横最先反应过来，推开门口那个头上开花摇摇欲坠的壮汉，逃出了房间。

他抱着林说一路向停车场狂奔，边跑边碎碎地喊林说的名字，跑到车门前才发现自己流了满脸的眼泪，他在心里委屈地大喊：我好害怕啊林说，我怕死了。

宋玄和达夏手忙脚乱地给他们开后座门，看见两个人的情形连情况也不敢问，只有两双眼睛直盯着他们。助理也不说话，发了车向宿舍飞快开去。

向横一手把醉得几乎不省人事的林说揽在怀里坐稳，一手抹了一把眼泪，喂他吃了几颗解酒糖，又抓起林说右手细看，他骨节上满是擦伤，是刚才为了从手铐里挣出来留下的。

向横握着林说的手继续吸鼻子。林说颤抖着想要反握住他的手：“向横……”他全身无力地靠在向横身上，脸抵着向横胸口说话，气音很轻，像是从向横心口传到耳膜。向横把脸贴在林说发旋上轻声问他：“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

林说微微仰起一点头，对不上焦的迷蒙双眼迎向车窗。他刚戴了好久口枷，运转酸僵的颞颌关节说出的话显出一些涩感：“你才不是一无是处的坏小子……你很好很好啊，不要这样说自己……”

向横顺着林说眼神看去，车窗上是他们两个依偎的影子。正看着人讲话是林说向来的习惯，向横也看着影子里林说的双眼轻声说：“好，我知道了。”

林说没再回应，不知道听没听见，也不知道醒来还记不记得醉话。向横抱紧他一点，指望在心里说话能靠骨肉传导：那你为什么不喜欢我呢？

刚进公司的时候，练习任务繁重，向横半路出家，总跟不上。他那时候脾气燥，动不动对自己生起闷气，有时候带着之前的习气骂自己难听话。林说端出兄长架子，板起脸来训他：“不可以这样说自己。”向横委委屈屈讲自己跟不上，林说就一遍遍陪他练。林说抠得严格，两个人练到星沉月落，躺在练习室地板上，林说侧转身从镜子里看向横，他说向横你太棒了。向横无力地躺着朝天花板笑，他想林说怎么能这么爱夸人呢——虽然他不会夸，一天到晚就知道你好棒你很好，但还是很让人受用——坏小孩从这里得到的夸奖比之前好多年加起来还要多了。

可是他不喜欢坏小孩，就算坏小孩把突出的虎牙矫成不再出格的模样，不再闯祸不再惹事，学着他的样子，对弟弟们好，对镜头热情洋溢，对喜欢自己的人鞠躬和微笑。你说我这么好，向横想，可你还是不喜欢我。

回了宿舍，向横催着两个小孩去楼上自己房间安心睡觉，把林说抱回床上。林说神志似乎已经清醒一些，湿漉漉的眼睛看向向横：“向横，谢谢……”

向横低下头：“我去打点水来给你擦洗。”

他回房间的时候，发现林说在床上颤抖，忙过去问他：“怎么了？头晕得难受吗？”

林说从齿缝里发出音节：“不……不是……”

向横不明所以，拿起毛巾：“我给你擦一下脸，大概会舒服些。”他用温热的毛巾给林说擦一遍脸，林说咬牙咬得好紧，颌骨刚硬凸起，颊上都在轻颤。

向横急道：“林说，到底怎么了？”

“向横……”林说喉咙里溢出一声甜腻呻吟，透红眼角水光潋滟，他抓住向横手腕，手心里温度滚烫，撩开被子把小臂给他看，“他们……嗯啊……”

向横这才看见小臂上的针孔，再看林说表现，已经明白现状，他立刻道：“我马上带你去医院。”

“不要！不要……”林说喘息着拉住他，“会被人看见……不可以……能不能带我……去浴室。”

偶像形象大过天，向横知道劝不过，抱起他去了浴室。林说扶着边沿跪坐在浴缸里，接过向横手里的花洒，把冷水阀拧到最大，对着自己兜头淋了下去。

向横在背后看着他，他的两片蝴蝶骨好嶙峋。一只蝴蝶，是不是要从亚马逊流域长途飞行前往得克萨斯州，用力到所有刻画瑰丽的磷粉都破碎遗落在赤道，去追上那场龙卷风，才会有这样一双枯瘦的翅膀？

你真的帮不了他吗，向横问自己，还是因为你不甘心？如果你走上前去，明天醒来的时候，他绝不会怪你趁人之危，甚至还会为牵累了你感到自责——然后，你就再也不能真正得到他，因为他在开始爱你之前，就先被你占有了，你在做帮凶，在乘虚而入，这让你的宏伟爱情一文不值。你不甘心这样，是不是？

林说哽咽着问他：“向横……向横……家里有没有安定片啊……”

向横只觉得脑子里有根弦崩断了，他冲上去关掉冷水，丢掉林说手里的花洒：“没有。”然后捧着林说的脸吻了上去。林说发紫的嘴唇冰凉，口腔里却热意喷薄。他拿浴巾替林说擦干，抱着林说回了房间。

向横热烈地同林说亲吻着，舌尖舔过林说后槽牙的背面。林说大约已经有些失魂，眼神里透出带点天真的兴奋，黏糊糊缠着向横的舌头回应他。

向横拉开林说的柜子，很快找到了安全套。林说不满他的分神，拿开放在向横背上的手向下抓，他左手上的手铐一直没机会取掉，伶仃手腕吊着一副手铐锒铛作响，冰凉的手要去缴向横的械。

向横被激得耳朵尖通红，任由林说给他撸动性器，抬起林说一条腿给他扩张。林说后穴已经湿得直往床单上流液体，向横伸手指进去的时候甚至戳出了水声，温热的肠壁蠕动着吞咬着他的手指，林说感觉到外物进入，甜腻腻发出一声长吟，胡乱叫道：“进来嘛。”语调又软又黏，摆三十年摊的阿嬷凌晨四点起来熬出的凉糕才有这样劲道。

向横原本还在想用什么东西替代润滑剂合适，没想到已经是这样情形，草草给林说已经泥泞不堪的后穴做完了扩张。他第一次实战，拆开安全套扯了几下才扯开，终于把已经硬挺的阴茎推了进去，找好姿势开始规律抽插，尽心尽力做起工具人。

林说兴奋地叫起来，虽然在床上夸人也同平时一般干涩，只会讲你好大啊好舒服啊。这也足以让向横羞得满脸滚烫。

做完一次，向横同林说继续接绵密的吻，他抚过林说大腿根的烫伤印记问他：“疼吗？”

林说伸出舌尖舔舔向横嘴唇，勾住他脖子，答非所问：“啊……喜欢你……”

向横愣了愣，赌气一样对神志不清的林说讲：“不是，你不喜欢我，你喜欢简亓。”

“简哥……”林说咂咂嘴，“你那天打电话来的时候，我知道简哥想让我留下，可我还是回来了。早知道还不如不回来……”

向横这才意识到他确实在同自己说话，听见他这样说，心直直地下坠，沉进晦暗深海：“你还是讨厌我了……你讨厌我就直说好啦，干嘛憋着。”

“不是，不是。”林说急着分辨，他此刻敏感得像玻璃娃娃，一急就真的开始流眼泪，“是因为你讨厌我了，你都不理我了。我没有给你回应，你生我气了是不是？你不要生我气好不好，不要躲着我好不好……”

他像是越说越委屈，哭得上气不接下气。

向横忙不迭地安慰他：“我没有讨厌你，我只是生自己的气。我一时冲动，把我们两个都搞得好为难，我才觉得尴尬。”

林说不知道听进去没，边哭边去咬向横肩膀，像小猫磨乳牙。向横在他耳朵边说：“其实……也没有很后悔。想来想去，我喜欢你这件事，如果不是那天一时冲动，大概只有这种你听不明白话的时候我才敢说吧。”

他叼住林说耳垂，上面有一个耳洞。那是上一个一年起始，他们一起去打的耳洞。公司给了几天休假，两个小的都回家提前过年。林说没地方去，向横也陪他留下。他们两个一起出门闲逛，路过银饰店，向横拉住林说，问他能不能陪自己打耳洞。林说回他说好。向横笑出已经很收敛的小虎牙，我的乖乖崽，你不怕粉丝说你呀，答应得这么爽快。林说踩他一脚，要是被粉丝说了，我就说都是向横带坏我的。他们一人打了一个耳洞，一左一右，对着对方带着耳棒的红耳朵笑。

又做了几回，两个人都有些疲倦了。向横看林说终于平静下来，松了一口气，开始整理床铺：“睡吧，阿说。”他犹豫了一下，抚摸着林说的耳廓，还是说：“明天一醒来就……睡前可不可以再跟我讲一句话？随便什么话。”

“好啊。”林说笑开了眉眼，像三月早春桃花纷扬，拢在手里会有雨夜湿痕。

“向横，”他说，“我喜欢你。”


End file.
